Deberías irte
by stockspock
Summary: Para jurar que nunca me quisiste sigues llorando por mi
1. Chapter 1

El olor a té recién hecho y el murmullo constante de una canción poco conocida era lo único que daba sensación de vida a aquella habitación, la chica que allí se encontraba parecía, sin duda, lo menos vivo de aquella habitación, aunque para decir verdad su ropa negra hacía contraste con aquellas paredes blancas, aunque en esa habitación nadie hablaba, de detrás de la puerta se podía escuchar como la gente hablaba y reía. Minutos después aquella habitación se vio inundada por una alarma proveniente del teléfono de aquella chica, ella, sin mostrar ningún signo de emoción apagó aquella alarma y conectó unos cascos al teléfono para seguir escuchando música aunque no en alto. Lentamente se dirigió a la sala de la que las voces provenían atravesándola lentamente, sin decir palabra, sin mirar a nadie y luego cerró la puerta tras de ella y salió a la calle. El ambiente de la calle parecía estar sincronizado con la chica, la niebla y la promesa de lluvia hacían el ambiente húmedo y fresco, pero no como para necesitar abrigo.

Después de andar unos pocos minutos la chica llegó frente a un portal y un restaurante y se sentó en la escalera del portal mientras la promesa de lluvia se cumplía pues la gente abría sus paraguas, la chica, simplemente esperaba y observaba a la gente, poco tiempo después apareció una chica y se sentó al lado suyo sin que ella se diese cuenta.

-Espero que tengas paraguas, no pienso mojarme.

La chica simplemente se giró y sonrió quitándose uno de los cascos y contestó.

-Keila, realmente crees que yo, siendo yo, iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad para caminar bajo la lluvia como esta.

Keila solo se rió mientras sacaba de su mochila un paquete de tabaco y sin dudarlo le dio uno de los cigarrillos a la chica mientras ella sacaba un mechero del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo encendía.

-¿Marceline?

La chica se giró para ver solamente a una persona que le resultaba muy familiar, sin embargo no podía recordar exactamente quien era.

-Si, soy yo, tú eres...

-¡Marceline! No me puedo creer que me hayas olvidado tan pronto, soy Finn, Finn Mertens, el hermano de Jake.

Ya sabía quien era, pero el chico siguió.

-Del equipo de rol, Adventure Time, ¿ahora?

-Si, ahora si.

-Nos hemos mudado. Me encantaría quedarme pero me tengo que ir, espero volver a verte, mira, este es mi número, llámame algún día.

Y luego el muchacho, se fue.

-¿Equipo de rol?- Dijo burlándose Keila.

-Tenía 10 años, ¿vale? Era divertido.

-¿Llamarás?

-No, y deja el tema.

Sin embargo se guardó el papel con el número de Finn.

Más tarde, otra vez en aquella habitación de paredes blancas, mientras seguía sonando música se acercó a uno de los cajones de el armario más alto de toda la habitación y sacó una pequeña caja cerrada con llave, la dejó en el centro de la habitación y se encendió un cigarrillo, luego lentamente se quitó la cadena que usaba de collar y cogió la llave que colgaba de el, respiro profundo y abrió la caja con la llave, en ella solo había una figura de un vampiro y una princesa, la chica cogió las figuras y las dejó en el suelo de la habitación, mientras cogía un trozo de papel del fondo de la caja y lo daba la vuelta para revelar una foto de la chica pero mucho más joven con otra niña tal vez uno o dos años más pequeña que ella con el pelo mas naranja del mundo, ambas estaban abrazadas y sonreían, mientras miraba la foto lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y con ternura lo devolvió todo a la caja y la volvió a cerrar con llave mientas la dejaba otra vez en su sitio.

Pasaron las horas y la chica seguía llorando y fumando, pero ya no estaba sola, había una mujer en la habitación, una mujer hermosa con el pelo tan rojo como la chica de la foto, la mujer, lentamente se acercó para abrazar a Marceline que seguía llorando.

-Soledad, ¿Por qué ha vuelto?, Soledad, ¿Por qué no la he olvidado?

La chica siguió llorando y la mujer se separó de ella tomando la cara de Marceline con sus manos mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y luego, habló.

-No se puede volver si nunca se fue


	2. Chapter 2

-Marceline, tengo una solución.

-Dime cual.

-Aléjate de Finn y su hermano y deja de pensar en que los conoces, y en que la conocías a ella, quédate conmigo Marceline.

-Soledad...

-Se que me amas... ¿o ya no lo haces?

-Si te amo Soledad, nunca pienses lo contrarío, solo tu y yo.

Y Soledad se acercó lentamente a Marceline, y la besó, viéndose interrumpidas por la alrma del teléfono de Marceline, las 7, hora de irse.

-Adiós Soledad, luego nos vemos.

Y se fue.

Intentar evitarlo parecía sencillo, sin embargo, la primera persona a la que vio, fue a Finn.

-Marceline, que casualidad.

-Si, oye me tengo que ir, enserio.

-No no, espera que vamos a ver a Jake.

El chico la cogió del brazo y la arrastró, ella, al borde de las lágrimas comenzó a gritar.

-Te he dicho que no, y es que no, no somos amigos, ¿entiendes? Hace 8 años que no te veo, no somos amigos, a-di-os.

Y se fue, sin dejarle responder, Keila, que estaba mirando la escena habló.

-Te has pasado, ¿no crees?

-No, era necesario, y enserio, no quiero hablar de ello.

-Vale, vale, vamos con Ash, que nos está esperando.

-No, déjame ir a casa.

-Tenemos ensayo, no puedes faltar, tenemos concierto el 23, y eso es...

-Mañana, lo se.

El ensayo no fue tan mal, la música la relajaba, la alejaba de todo, aunque es cierto que la música era lo que la conectaba con la otra chica, la pequeña Bonnibel... La verdad es que no tenía planeado llorar, pero lo hizo, tampoco tenía planeado salir corriendo, pero lo hizo, y mucho menos tenía planeado dejarse el bajo dejarse el bajo, y sin embargo también lo hizo.

Sin embargo su casa no fue su destino, sino un pequeño parque a las afueras de la ciudad, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y de la cartera sacó una foto medio quemada, y como su costumbre volvió a llorar.

-Marceline, mi pequeña Marceline, no llores más me tienes a mi, no necesitas a nadie más, no tienes por qué llorar mi pequeña Marceline, no supieron apreciarte, no tienes que llorar por ella, ni por los demás mi pequeña Marceline, yo, nunca te dañaré.

-Lo se Soledad, pero yo la amaba, ella era mi vida, quien estaba conmigo cuando Hunson no estaba, ella era mi mejor amiga, ella era todo, daría lo que fuese por volver a verla, y con Finn aquí tengo una oportunidad...

-Maceline-Gritó Soledad- No vuelvas a caer en sus trampas no necesitas querer a nadie, no te destruyas con amor, eso ya te mató una vez.

Marceline no volvió a decir palabra en todo el día, pensaba, y cuando Keila llamó para ir de fiesta no lo dudó, tampoco dudó en besar a Ash y llorar más tarde, tampoco dudó en ahogarse en alcohol, aquella noche no dudó ni lamento nada, la mañana sin embargo sería diferente.

El despertar en aquella habitación blanca la hacía volverse loca, pero más loca la volvió ver un mensaje

 _FINN: Claro iré a verte al concierto, podemos hablar allí._

* * *

 **Este capítulo es caca pero quería introducir un poco más antes del siguiente que es un poco largo :P**

 **Para saber que pasó con Bonnibel habrá que esperar :D**


	3. Chapter 3

he vuelto, manteneos a la espera


End file.
